<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by GuineapigQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236222">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen'>GuineapigQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being summoned is kinda annoying. It's kind of like being asleep, super deeply and then pulled into the bright bustling world with no warning. It's no wonder most demons are angry and violent.</p><p>Tweek is an imp, so he's more on the mischievous, poltergeist side of the spectrum. He still scares the shit out of most people who summon him. Usually kids with ouija boards who don't know what they're doing. It's whatever, Tweek usually chases them for a bit, makes them scream and that's enough mischief for one day. Tweek can choose to appear by choice, and leave when he wants to but he rarely does. Humans are mostly annoying, so he stays in his own little world until some idiot summons him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sp creek server secret santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicpanda13/gifts">Cosmicpanda13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a secret santa gift for Cosmicpanda! I hope you love it and have a great christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being summoned is kinda annoying. It's kind of like being asleep, super deeply and then pulled into the bright bustling world with no warning. It's no wonder most demons are angry and violent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek is an imp, so he's more on the mischievous, poltergeist side of the spectrum. He still scares the shit out of most people who summon him. Usually kids with ouija boards who don't know what they're doing. It's whatever, Tweek usually chases them for a bit, makes them scream and that's enough mischief for one day. Tweek can choose to appear by choice, and leave when he wants to but he rarely does. Humans are mostly annoying, so he stays in his own little world until some idiot summons him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he's rightly annoyed when he's pulled from his slumber to wake in the office of some idiot wearing a stupid collar. It takes him a minute to remember that this is what priests wear, when he does it annoys him even more. The guy looks up and jumps a little before composing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see you there, sorry. What can I do for you?" He asks. Like Tweek isn't some kind of humanoid creature with horns, goat legs and a tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>summoned me," he says, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute costume you have there, not exactly appropriate church attire though" he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Tweek asks, he's never had a response like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a fun prank, but I have stuff to do. So run along now" he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek is so confused he lets himself be ushered out of the office by a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's so intrigued that instead of sending himself back to sleep, like he normally would, he sleeps up in the rafters of the church. Plotting his next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek learns from observation that the pastor's name is Craig. He's a little young but eager for the job. And he's difficult to scare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek attempted appearing in front of him randomly a few times only to get the same response regarding him being in costume. Then, after a few more times Craig's patience began to wear thin so he scolded Tweek like a naughty child and told him to go home. This tells Tweek he has to up the ante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like a little pet project for Tweek. He doesn't like that Craig just dismisses him and is seemingly unafraid. It's a challenge, a human that he's got to crack. He's not going back to hell until he does. So he makes a nest of sorts up in the rafters. A headquarters for planning his mischievous deeds. Usually he's pretty successful at this sort of thing without really trying. He's never had a human yell at him like a naughty puppy. It's humiliating. He has to make Craig so scared he pees his pants or something. Then they'll be even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tweek appears behind him in his office. Making Craig jump, which is satisfying but Tweek needs more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello priest" he says, baring his sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get in here?" Craig asks, letting out a sigh once he's recovered from being startled "as soon as I figure out who she is, I'm calling your mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a mom" Tweek hisses "imps don't have moms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're committed. I'll give you that" Craig says "haven't you got someone else to torture?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, actually" Tweek says, flicking out his forked tongue "schedules all clear. Just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What on earth" Craig says, frowning at Tweeks tongue "I must be working myself too hard or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back for you" Tweek replies, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig just blinks at the blank space Tweek left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going crazy," he says to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek tries more tricks after that. He tries the haunting method. Going invisible and making things move, dropping glasses and misplacing items. He just gets ignored, or occasionally Craig will mutter a "it's all in your head" to himself. Tweek doesn't understand it. How can this person ignore a demon so blatantly in front of him? How can he not be terrified? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's then Tweek releases. Maybe fear isn't the best way to get back at Craig. But temptation always is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek knows Craig is lonely. He can tell by just watching him. He's well liked by his congregation but he doesn't seem to have much in the way of friends or company outside his services. He's also pretty sure two men together is a sin for Craig, which just makes the whole plot that much more delicious. Tweek thinks that deep down, Craig isn't so against the idea himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek isn't a male, in the traditional sense of the word. He's an imp, not a human but male </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he's always chosen to appear and seen himself as. He isn't an incubus himself, but he loves sin in any way he can get it. Just because temptation and sex isn't his M.O. doesn't mean he isn't willing to stoop to such tactics. You'd be surprised how many people wanna fuck demons. Even men of the cloth, nobody is above something as innately human as sin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, as far as humans go… Craig isn't unappealing on the eye at all. Tweek hasn't seen him naked but he'd love to find out. To be fair, Tweek is excited about the plot for selfish reasons, as much as he's in it for the demonic satisfaction. So he chooses to appear in Craig's office when Craig isn't there. He spends time to lay himself out on Craig's desk seductively, waiting for Craig to enter and find him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits for a while, realising he's timed this badly. He waits boredly, starting to feel a little stiff in his sexy position. God, how do incubus do this on the regular? It's all so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweeks internal complaining is interrupted when finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig opens the door and enters his office. He's alone too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Delicious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit! How did you get in here?" Craig jumps, seeing Tweek on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many times do I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell you, I can go wherever I want to" Tweek says, trying to snap himself back into sexy mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, because you're a figment of my imagination" Craig says, more to himself than to Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fantasy, maybe" Tweek says, hopping down off the desk and moving as close into Craig's space as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry..?" Craig says, sucking in a nervous breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I know you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>tempted. It's okay… I won't tell" Tweek says, running his long fingers over Craig's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… I…" Craig stammers, squirming under Tweeks touch. Exactly where Tweek wants him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't fight it. So maybe I don't scare you… let me thrill you" Tweek says, his hot breath on Craig's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't" Craig says again. Sounding less sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, why not? You've been such a good boy. Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad for once" Tweek replies, pushing his hips closer together with Craig's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" Craig freaks out, wriggling under Tweeks pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you" Tweek purs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why?" Craig presses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, you're just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexy" Tweek tells him, lips hovering just above Craig's own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't… you're not real" Craig says, turning his face away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, how's this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>real?" Tweek cups Craig's jaw before leaning in for the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is pliant as Tweek slips his tongue in and presses their hips even closer. Tweek is enjoying himself if he's honest. They're getting into a rhythm when all of a sudden, Craig breaks it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek loosens his grip, shocked by the sudden loss of touch and Craig bolts for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't… sorry!" He cries breathlessly before running out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek stares at the space where he once was. Maybe tonight's not the night, but Tweek is gonna get him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is clearly put off by his presence. Constantly questioning his own sanity and what's real and what isn't. This state is exactly what Tweek had wanted to create in him, making him both more vulnerable and open to questioning his reality. Plus, it's great to know he still has this effect on humans. Even men on the cloth, who claim to be immune to such urges. Even when Craig says things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't you just leave me alone? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek feels flattered, rather than offended, because he knows his plan is working. Craig's resolve is weakening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's how he's going to achieve his goal. The weaker Craig is, the more desperate he is to get what he wants. He wants his old life back? Free of demons and back to bible thumping? Easy. Tweek offers him a deal. If they have sex Tweek goes away forever. Craig gets his life back, Tweek feels validated as a trickster and Craig never has to know that it was a lie all along. That Tweek can leave whenever he wants. He never has to know it was all an elaborate plan to get laid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he bides his time. Appearing before Craig at random times, catching him by surprise and wearing him down. Making it impossible for Craig to get his work done. Just generally disrupting his life and having him constantly looking over his shoulder. He lets the irritation, lack of sleep and attraction all swirl together until Craig is a mess. Until Tweek sees his perfect opportunity to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His perfect opportunity arises on a dark, gloomy night. Craig is at the church late, working instead of sleeping. Tweek thinks that he's probably contributed to this. Craig probably is dreading trying to sleep, where Tweek will influence his dreams. So tonight Craig writes frantically and Tweek decides to strike while the iron is hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey sexy" he says, appearing quickly in front of the pulpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>jesus!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig exclaims, before realising what he just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek giggles "Jesus can't help you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look what you've done to me… what are you? Some kind of mirage? A hallucination?" Craig questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most priests leap straight to demonic forces but you insist on some kind of rational explanation" Tweek muses, watching Craig with intrigue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe in demons" he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>why are you a priest?" Tweek frowns. The whole hellfire and demons seems to be a staple in christendom for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always thought demons were a metaphor for sin. Possession equally so. I don't take every single line in the bible literally" Craig explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting… well, you're not hallucinating. I'm real and unfortunately, the one part you chose not to take literally, you probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have" Tweek jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… why me? Why curse me?" Craig stammers, maybe finally beginning to accept what's happening to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's fun," Tweek laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… can't you just leave me be?" Craig sighs defeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can, but I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>something in return" Tweek grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Craig replies, curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You. One night with you, fulfill this and I'll disappear forever, never to be seen again" Tweek pitches, feeling confident he's about to get what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait… forever?" Craig asks, frowning. Tweek raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I go back to hell until someone else summons me and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess with them" Tweek explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that I wanted you to disappear… I just wanted you to be… nicer?" Craig tries to tell him. Tweek is even more confused than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like, I don't mind company but can't you just talk to me instead of messing with my stuff or making me jump?" Craig suggests. Tweek is baffled. Craig just never stops surprising him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>want me to go?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not forever" Craig clarifies. Tweek has genuinely never heard this from a human before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit" Tweek feels himself blushing. He hadn't thought of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in the eternity of his life, Tweek’s cold demon heart has been touched. In fact, you could say it grew three sizes that day. Humans aren’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him around. They're supposed to fear him at best and find him mildly annoying at worst. They're supposed to want him gone, that's how he gets them to give in to their temptations and commit their sins. All of this is around the wrong way, Tweek has lost control of the mission and he doesn't know what to do about it. Even, he feels a little guilty. He's never felt guilty before in his entire existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels bad that he tried to trick Craig into having sex. Especially when Craig is clearly just lonely and needs a friend. He's so lonely he wants to hang out with an imp, even if the imp is actively trying to annoy him. He needs to just come clean and be honest with Craig. Then, go back to eternal hellfire he supposes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he feels hesitation in regards to leaving. He isn't sure why, he's never felt the kind of attachment to a victim before that would make him want to stay. But Craig is kind of… cute? For a human anyway. Tweek doesn't want to lie to him or trick him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he waits for a quiet night before reappearing. It's a dark, stormy night and Crais is working late writing a sermon again. Tweek wonders if he was waiting for him, or at least hoping that he'd show up. The thought makes Tweek smile. Tweek makes sure to appear slowly and quietly so as to not startle Craig. It's the first time he's offered Craig this courtesy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey" he says quietly when Craig looks up and notices him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Craig replies "I'd been starting to wonder if maybe you'd left me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" Tweek says "not at all, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to think about some things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What do creatures of the underworld think about?" Craig asks, part a joke, part curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was thinking about how I haven't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>been totally honest with you" Tweek admits "normally that's not my bag - honesty, I mean. But I feel I need to come clean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what? Were you lying about being some trickster imp and this was a long running psychological prank this whole time? Cause that's super mean" Craig tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm really an eldritch horror" Tweek says "but for real, I am an imp and I am supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>cause chaos and mischief when I'm summoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't honest about my terms, being here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what are those?" Craig asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied about the sex thing. That you have to have sex with me to make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>go away… it's not true. I can come and go whenever I like" Tweek admits, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Craig says with a small laugh "you just wanted to get into my pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sort of? Originally it was part of my plan to temp you to sin, since you're not exactly supposed to he having sex with </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone, especially not me" Tweek explains "but then I realised you're kinda hot so like, it was a win for me but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>realized you're really nice and don't deserve to be tricked like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A demon with a conscience, huh?" Craig replies, he doesn't seem mad, just mildly amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a first time for everything I guess" Tweek replies sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're telling me this because… you like me?" Craig asks hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess so… I'm not sure if I even wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave you and move on to another subject" Tweek says "I like popping in and visiting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like that, huh?" Craig says, breath hot on Tweeks cheek, moving closer and closer into Tweeks space. Now the tables have turned and Craig is advancing on him. Tweek isn't sure what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig closes the space between them, their lips both hovering over one anothers for a second before they crash together. So much pent up energy, being charged like static electricity all released at once. Tweek wants to swallow him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they are getting into it a large clap of thunder and flash of lightning interrupts them. Both jump, not expecting the interjection of the heavens before bursting into breathy laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this me coming over to the dark side?" Craig asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe? It's not so bad" Tweek tells him with a wink "we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> donuts."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>